


Lágrimas de Alegria

by Melime GreenLeaf (Melime)



Category: Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: F/F
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-28
Updated: 2019-04-28
Packaged: 2020-01-13 00:43:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18457985
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Melime/pseuds/Melime%20GreenLeaf
Summary: As únicas lágrimas de Sera deveriam ser lágrimas de alegria.





	Lágrimas de Alegria

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Tears of Joy](https://archiveofourown.org/works/18457973) by [Melime](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Melime/pseuds/Melime). 



> Terminei a [2018 Prompt Table](https://femslashfeb.tumblr.com/post/169486708676/any-world-any-medium-as-long-as-theres-girl) de Femslashfeb tarde demais, então guardei para esse ano. Dia 18 - Tears (lágrimas).

Sera caiu no chão, seu corpo inteiro se dobrando quase contra sua vontade, rindo tanto que ela não podia controlar suas lágrimas. Era um pequeno momento tão despreocupado, perfeito, a alegria de uma pegadinha que deu particularmente certo tomando conta dela como se nada mais no mundo importasse. A Inquisidora nunca tinha visto ela assim, tão feliz, como se nenhuma preocupação sobre o fim do mundo que se aproximava do final pudesse a tocar. Era algo tão puro que a pegou de surpresa, o quanto a amava, fazendo a Inquisidora se sentir como se tudo estivesse bem. E naquele momento, ela jurou que as únicas lágrimas que Sera iria derramar eram lágrimas de alegria.


End file.
